callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack Helicopter
The Attack Helicopter is a killstreak reward featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, an Assault Strike Chain pointstreak in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and a Scorestreak in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Attack Helicopter returns as a seven killstreak reward (six with Hardline), and is identical to its Call of Duty 4 counterpart in appearance. It is generally less effective than its Call of Duty 4 counterpart, mainly because of the Cold Blooded perk. It appears to fire FMJ rounds, as evidenced by the sound it makes when the bullets impact. The Attack Helicopter's (as well as the Harrier's) main weakness is its lack of flares. A single Javelin or Stinger missile will bring it down, as well as a single Predator Missile. It will also linger around for a little longer than its Call of Duty 4 counterpart. Task Force 141, Rangers, and SEALs use the AH-1W(4B) Super Cobra. Militia, OpFor, and Spetsnaz use the Mi-24 Hind. It is also very sensitive if shot at as it will immediately target the player and return fire. If attacking another target, it will immediately target the player once the other target is dead. Harriers can be a lot more sensitive to enemies than the Attack Helicopter can. In addition, Harriers can also destroy any helicopter killstreak, further increasing the Harrier's advantage over this killstreak. Attack Helicopter flying over Afghan MW2.png|An Attack Helicopter flying above Afghan. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Attack Helicopter, or "Cobra" by multiplayer announcers, is a seven killstreak (six with Hardline) that is immediately available to the player at rank 1, along with the Spy Plane and Care Package. When activated, the user designates an area on the map near which the Attack Helicopter hovers for a short period of time. This marking comes in handy when the player needs to protect a position, such as a bomb site or flag. On the small maps and many of the medium-small maps, placing an Attack Helicopter in the center of the map will allow it to cover nearly the whole playing field. Due to the function of the Ghost perk, and the rarity of players using its pro version, Attack Helicopters are quite deadly if the opposing team or players do not neutralize it in a timely manner. The Attack Helicopter tends to shoot at a player who is locking on to it with a launcher. Destroying the Attack Helicopter can be accomplished with generous amounts of small arms fire or two rockets or missiles from a launcher weapon. Identifying friendly or hostile Attack Helicopters is possible by observing the dorsal stripe and camouflage colors, green markings on tan camouflage for friendly, and red markings on gray camouflage for hostile. It also has the ability to attack enemy dogs. When shot down with a launcher or regular gun, the chopper will appear to spin for a second and then explode in a ball of flame right there without spinning out of the map beforehand. Gallery Attack Helicopter Call-in.png|Choosing a spot for the Attack Helicopter to hover on. Friendly AH-1 Cobra BO.jpg|Friendly helicopter. Attack Enemy.jpg|Enemy helicopter. Attack Helicopter.png|Early killstreaks menu image. KS Menu AttackHeli.png|Current killstreaks menu image. ELITE Attack Helicopter.png|The Attack Helicopter seen from Call of Duty ELITE. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Attack Helicopter is a seven-point (six with Hardline) Strike Chain reward, which is part of the Assault Strike Chain in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Like with its previous counterparts, the Attack Helicopter will either be an Mi-24 Hind or an AH-1 Cobra, depending on the faction. It can be shot down by any rocket launcher. Like the previous Modern Warfare Attack Helicopter, it tends to go wherever enemies are located while circling the map. The Attack Helicopter takes 5–10 seconds to arrive, and will last for 60 seconds. The Attack Helicopter now hovers higher above the map and moves faster than in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and tends to be more aggressive than the version used in Modern Warfare 2. It is also much less sensitive than the Modern Warfare 2 variant, as it won't return fire if shot at. Gallery Attack Helicopter Cobra MW3.jpg|An Attack Helicopter in Modern Warfare 3. Attack Helicopter MW3.jpg|Another view of the Attack Helicopter in Modern Warfare 3. Attack Helicopter shotdown.jpg|A crashing Attack Helicopter. File:Mi-24 Hind Flight MW3.jpg|The Mi-24 Hind, used by enemy factions. File:Mi-24 Side Flight.jpg|Side view of the Mi-24 Hind. File:AttackHelo.jpg|AH-1 Cobra Attack Choppa.jpg|An Attack Helicopter being shot down. AttackHelicopterInFlightMW3.jpg|A View of the helicopter from the front. Modern-warfare-3-killstreak-attack-helicopter.jpg|A Killstreak icon or the Attack Helicopter in Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Attack Helicopter returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty Online The Attack Helicopter returns in Call of Duty Online as a killstreak. It is unlocked by default (level 1) and can be used after getting 7 kills without dying. Like Modern Warfare 2, the Attack Helicopter's main weakness is its lack of flares. It can be brought down by a single Stinger missile without difficulty. As the Attack Helicopter is AI-controlled, it will not target Blind Eye players. This makes it relatively easy to shoot down, particularly by players with both the Stinger and the perk. Gallery Attack Helicopter over Chemical Plant CoDO.png|An Attack Helicopter flying above Chemical Plant. Attack Helicopter over Desert Border CoDO.png|An Attack Helicopter flying above Desert Border. Attack Helicopter over Dome CoDO.png|An Attack Helicopter flying above Dome. Attack Helicopter over Estate Tropical CoDO.png|An Attack Helicopter flying above Estate Tropical. Attack Helicopter over Sub Base CoDO.png|An Attack Helicopter flying above Sub Base. Attack Helicopter hit by Stinger missile CoDO.png|An Attack Helicopter getting destroyed by a Stinger missile. Attack Helicopter Destroyed Icon CoDO.png|The on-screen icon when a player destroys an enemy Attack Helicopter. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In the final campaign level, "Museum" when the player presses the red button on either of the two rooms, the Attack Helicopter sound will play. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The cockpit is near-fully rendered - it has the control board and the seats, but the detail level is very low. Unlike the Napalm Strike aircraft, however, this helicopter does not have a pilot or a gunner. *Both a friendly and enemy Attack Helicopter can be in the air at the same time. *On the Wii version, the Attack Helicopter is much stronger and fires faster than in other consoles/PC. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Point Streak logo of the helicopter is now an Mi-24 Hind, as opposed to the usual AH-1 logo, but the kill logo is still an AH-1. *An Attack Helicopter can be rammed and destroyed by a C-130 Hercules as it drops a Juggernaut package. An example of such situation can be seen in this video. *In multiplayer the Attack Helicopter will explode differently if it is destroyed with a missile or if enough damage is done. If it destroyed with a missile, it will instantly explode in a huge ball of flame; if it simply takes enough damage it simply spins out of control and explodes normally. *The wreckage that spawns when an AH-1 is destroyed in a single hit will always face in the opposite direction of where the helicopter was facing. References Category:Call of Duty Online Killstreaks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Scorestreaks